


I Came Back for You

by rickbisexualgrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Confessions, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Comic Spoilers, Regan Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickbisexualgrimes/pseuds/rickbisexualgrimes
Summary: After an epiphany of sorts, Negan decided to go all the way back to Alexandria to see Rick.





	I Came Back for You

**Author's Note:**

> i have literally never written a comic verse fic, let alone a comic verse regan fic so this is very new. i really hope i captured shit properly & that it ain't complete shit. 
> 
>  
> 
> day 4 - confession.

How do you go about telling a guy that was once your goddamn enemy that you fucking want him. Not in some casual fuck buddy way but in that fucking way that makes your heart ache.

 

  
All that want was what made Negan venture back to Alexandria after his crazy fucking adventure. The same crazy ass adventure that involved almost dying again, two bat shit fuckers that he had to kill, hordes that he narrowly escaped and almost starving to death.

 

  
In between all that he found himself wanting to go back to the place he'd been imprisoned.

 

  
Not like he was being welcome back with open fucking arms, especially considering Maggie almost killed him. Which he was still surprised about because he deserved death. Negan still believed that shit, he still believed that he should have gotten sick instead of Lucille. She was a goddamn angel and he was the fucking devil who ruined her goddamn life.

 

But that was the past and Negan needed to stop focusing on the shit he couldn't change. Plus his dick was just aching for some fucking contact. And if Rick agreed to it then he'd definitely fuck his brains out.

 

Everyone in Alexandria seemed on edge about whatever the fuck. Negan didn't know if it was because he was back now or if it was another situation. What else could really be worse than him or the fucking Whisperers. Last he checked there wasn't a fucking thing.

 

Negan ventured further into Alexandria in search for Rick and found him faced off with some woman. He refused to jump into some shit storm of conclusions but it didn't look good. From the angle he was seeing it from, Rick looked fucking pissed.

 

That look only shifted a little bit when he looked over his shoulder and saw him. Rick seemed more or less surprised that he was finally back. What Negan expected was for Rick to tell him to get the fuck out or for Dwight to fucking kill him. None of that shit even happened.

 

  
From the looks of it Rick excused himself from the heated stand off he was in just in. He kept smiling at Rick who just glared and hobbled over. His bum fucking leg was Negan's fucking fault and he was always reminded whenever he saw him.

 

  
"Howdy. How the fuck are you, Rick? Been a long fucking time! You miss me?" Negan leaned himself forwards to Rick who rolled his eyes. "C'mon say you fucking missed me."

 

  
"Negan, now is not the damn time for this. I've got somethin' more important to take care of." Rick motioned towards the blonde who was dressed like some fancy fucking horse rider.

 

  
"Who the fucking fuck is that anyways? "

 

  
"She's apart of another community..called the Commonwealth and I just - it's important nothin' else goes wrong. I don't think I trust these people. So please don't cause a damn scene."

 

  
"Fine. I pinky fucking swear."

 

 

Waiting around for Rick to finish talking to that woman didn't end up being very long. Those people, the Common people or whatever the fucking fuck, were still around. But according to Rick he told them he needed to use the bathroom. Only that was a goddamn lie unless he pissed his pants.

 

  
And Negan was into a lot of kinky shit like foot fucking but piss play wasn't on the fucking list.

 

  
Soon they were alone together in some random area they wouldn't be easily spotted in. Negan began explaining where he'd been, the people he'd run into and how goddamn crazy shit is. He tried to be on his fucking own but shit just didn't work out. So he had to try his fucking luck by coming back. Rick seemed barely amused by his rambling so he got to the point.

 

  
"I came back to see you." Negan admitted warily. "That's sappy as all fucking fuck but it's the truth."

 

  
Rick rested his claw against his leg. "You came all this way just to see me again? Why? I'm too tired for games right now, Negan."

 

  
"I missed the fuck out of you and that lead to me having some fucking epiphany! Can you fucking believe that shit? I want you as in I want you. Now I know I'm probably the exact opposite of what you want. Especially after losing...but I think I could make you fucking happy."

 

 

"Negan, this is insane..even more insane than anything else you've said."

 

 

"Please..just think of how fucking perfect it'd be if we were together. With my charm and your leadership we'd fucking be unstoppable as fuck."

 

  
He obviously didn't expect Rick to leap for fucking joy at the suggestion. That was actually the last on his list of expectations because Rick was still uptight.

 

  
Not to mention probably not over Andrea or her death just yet. That woman was a lot braver than most in the face of death. So Negan could genuinely see what Rick saw in her, aside from her looks of course.

 

  
"So what are you sayin'? That I just forget what's happened? That I forget Andrea and what? Start dating you?" Rick's lips sort of twitched like he was on the verge of laughter. "I don't know what to say to that. It's insane."

 

  
Negan kicked at the ground, "Just think about it, Rick. Not saying you have to love me, you can hate fuck me and use that claw to rub my fucking dick even. Okay maybe not that."

 

  
"Right now I can't even process this...whatever this is...just find me later." Rick turned around to leave but stopped part way. "It wouldn't be the worst thing to be less lonely at night."

 

  
"So you're saying - "

 

  
"I didn't say yes or no 'cause this is still an insane idea but give me..time. There's too much goin' on right now for me to entertain you."

 

  
Negan had a childlike grin on his face upon hearing Rick say that. "I'll give you all the fucking time you need."

 


End file.
